A part of me
by chevylost
Summary: blair finds out a shocking truth but no matter what chucks always there


**apart of me**

**she stared at the stick in front of her it was positive. Blair couldn't believe it she was pregnant how could she be ? oh wait she remembered she had slept with Nate. Oh god and a couple of days before she had sex with Chuck , oh god what was she supposed to do!**

**The phone rand she walked over to her phone and on the screen it said 's' what was she supposed to say Blair pressed accept the call and put the phone to her ear**

"**hey s" **

"**hey b is something wrong you sound worried"**

"**yea s I need to tell you something and all I need at this moment is your help and support please don't hate me when I tell you this s " Blair stressed into her cell phone "I promise b what ever it is just tell me I'll stand by you like you did for me when I thought I killed someone so what is it?" Serena asked "I'm pregnant" Blair whispered so Derotta wouldn't hear " wow b that's something do you know who the father is ?" s asked**

"**um about that is either my current boyfriend Nate or Chuck the man im insanely in love with" Blair stated "oh b you slept with Chuck why would you do that to yourself, you know he's not good for you" Serena disappointment rang in her voice "you said you would stand by me that means no judging, I love Nate but I love chuck in a way I will never love anyone else which confuses so much" Blair said while sitting down on her over sized bed " oh b im so sorry do you want keep it or get rid of it" s asked "why would I even think of destroying it what a horrible thing to do im keeping it even if it turns my life upside down " Blair said sternly " ok well im coming by this afternoon and we can go to the doctors to see how old it is and how's it doing k Hun" Serena said calmly "oh ok see you then "Blair said hanging up **

Blair moved her hands to her stomach " hello there little Chuck or Nate im you extremely out of her mind mom" Blair whispered " wait what am I doing god this is so weird " Blair said dropping her hands " Miss Blair Mr Nate is here to see you" Derotta called up to her " coming " Blair said making sure that the pregnancy test was disposed of and out of sight she walked out to see Nate standing at the bottom of the stairs "hey Nate how are you " Blair asked " im good" .Nate said jogging up the stairs and meeting her half way he lay a quick kiss on her lips " Nate I need to go out and see some one ill talk to you later ok" Blair said quickly looking down " oh ok call me when your free " Nate said walking back down the stairs and to the elevator " hey S " Nate said as he walked Into the lift and she walked out " hey b sorry im early but I wanted to come and see you how are you feeling " "im o---" Blair started then turned and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom Serena ran after her and walked Into the bathroom " Blair are you ok " she asked sweetly " im fine just mor--ning sickness" Blair said flushing the chain she turned round on her knees and started to sob holding her stomach " oh b its ok are you sure you want to keep it " Serena asked "im not going to kill it its apart of me even If I only just found out "B said wiping her tears away "lets go to the doctors it will be um fun " Serena said faking a smile "ok lets go" Blair said .

**Later at the doctors**

" miss Waldorf I just got your test results you know your 8 weeks pregnant right " the doctor asked

"yes sir that's why im here I want to know if he/ she is ok" Blair asked " miss waldorf the foetus healthy come back when your 10 weeks and well see how your going " the doctor said " thank you " Blair said getting up and leaving the room " s do you mind leaving me for a bit I need some alone time to think " Blair asked "yea sure b talk to you later " Serena said turning around and leaving Blair walked out side and to her favourite café and sat down she placed her hand s on her belly again 

"Blair fancy seeing you here " said a familiar voice she dropped her hands to her lap and looked up to see Chuck Bass

(A/N : my friend was cheering when he came into the story I was quite scared but enjoy the bassyness ) 

" chuck how are you?" Blair asked "better after seeing you Blair " chuck said in his husky voice "oh your such a flatterer" she said - no wonder I cant stop thinking about you- she thought " well its my job Blair it looks like something's on your mind please share you know im here to listen" chuck said moving closer " well this morning I found out something out this morning chuck and I don't know what to think" Blair paused " go on" chuck whispered sending shivers down her spine " im pregnant and I don't know who the father is please don't hate me I'm keeping it " Blair said as fast as she could but slow enough so he could understand chuck looked shocked and just stared at her " your pregnant when did you find out " he asked " this morning " whose the father " he asked " like I said I don't know that is either Nate or um" Blair said " Nate or who " chuck pressured " you Nate or you chuck you mite be the father " Blair said closing her eyes expecting chuck to yell at her but no she felt warm lips collide with her and a hand stroke her cheek she kissed back then she broke it looking up at chuck with wondering eyes " call me when you find out who the father is or if you just need to talk "thanks chuck " Blair said " have you told Nate " chuck asked raising his eyebrow " no not yet " she answered "you told me first b do you have a crush on me "chuck said looking down at her " in your dreams bass you were just in the right place at the right time " Blair said "maybe not but you did kiss me back didn't you Waldorf , see you later Blair chuck said leaving Blair reached up and touched her lips still tingling from chucks kiss Blair got a txt from her father at that moment

_**Blair I just arrived at the penthouse see you soon pumpkin**_

_**Love daddy**_

Blair called her diver to pick her up

-spotted c giving b what looks to be a intermit kiss over coffee what will prince N think What's up with B I will find out

Xoxo gossip girl.

Blair got home to see Harold standing there " daddy how are you? I've missed you" she asked "hey pumpkin I well you mom won't be home till late " she said looking at his daughter " oh ok well what now dad " Blair asked " pumpkin is something up you look worried? " he asked "I know I can tell you daddy im um im pregnant " Blair said looking at him in a quick flash of pain and she was on the ground her father had hit her ,

The last thing she saw was her father walking out the penthouse

She grabbed her phone and txt the only person on her mind

_**To: Chuck**_

_**Help I need you please chuck**_

_**-b**_

Chuck was with Nate when he got her message he quickly excused himself and rushed to Blair's penthouse home he saw her there on the floor sobbing " chuck she said looking up blood pouring from a wrong on her cheek " Blair what happened " he asked dropping to his knees in front of her " daddy hit me when I told him I thought he would understand but I guessed wrong " she said sobbing " its ok babe" he said lifting her up and taking her up to her room and putting her down on the bed he turned to leave when he heard " chuck can you stay please I don't want to be alone when daddy comes back " she pleaded " I wasn't going anywhere taking off this jacket he grabbed a tissue and cleaned her face and kissed her lips he lay down beside her pulling her into a caring hug she continued sobbing until she fell asleep a little bit after he fell asleep to.

Mean while

Nate read gossip girls Blog and clenched his fist.


End file.
